


There's a Door

by dsakitad



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mischeviousness, Unamused Steve, mad skillz, peacocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: Steve realizes that his ‘mad skillz’ may not be so relevant anymore and you’re there to rub it in.





	There's a Door

“There’s a door.”

“Of course, there’s a door,” Steve says, coming up behind you. “Surprisingly, most buildings have doors.”

You throw him a glare over your shoulder. “Whatever, jerkwad,” you mutter under your breath. Giving a great sigh, you point to the padlock. “Well, Captain Obvious. My point was that there’s a lock. And since you’re the one who brags about his ‘mad skillz’, you get to handle this,” you wiggle your hand towards the lock. “Soo. Open this.”

The great Captain America rolls his eyes at you and with great flourish and a ’sh-whing’, Steve pulls his shield from behind him and steps in front of you. Before he goes to hit the lock, he gives you a shit-eating grin and says, “Can you say please?”

You huff and give him a sassy look. “No. I might die if I do.”

Steve shakes his head with a low chuckle. “You may want to take a step back. I’d hate for you to get the backlash from my ‘mad skillz’.” And without further prompt from you, he swings his shield down onto the lock…or at least, he attempts to. The tip of his vibranium shield missed the lock by a solid two inches and hits the door with a loud clang that echoes through the area.

You have to bite your lip to keep from laughing.

However, the Super Solider’s sixth sense must have been tingling because he turned and gave you a hard glare, his face red and splotched with embarrassment. “Shut up.”

Your smile widens, but you cover it up with a hand and look away.

It takes Steve two more tries, but eventually, he gets it.

Unable to help yourself any longer, you give him a condescendingly slow clap. “Good job, babe. I’m so proud.”

Steve rolls his eyes once again and returns his shield to his back. “Gee, thanks,” he grunts, sarcasm coating his tone. “I try my best.”

You take a step toward him and pat his cheek superciliously. “And that’s why I love you,” you continue to tease.

“I don’t love you anymore,” Steve grumbles under his breath.

You gasp dramatically, clutching at your chest with one hand and gripping his beefy bicep with the other. “Ow, Steeb. You wound me. However shall I make it past this!” As you say this, you squeeze his bicep a few times. “Hm, beefy.”

Steve lets out another laugh and reaches an arm around you to pull you to his chest, giving you a bear hug.

You decide to milk it further, nuzzling your head into his muscular pectorals. You let out a small whimper and look up at him through your eyelashes. “I need affirmation, Steeb. Tell me you love me,” you dramatically import. “Tell me you need me!”

“I feel like my eyes are going to roll out of my head if you keep this up,” he jests, giving you one last squeeze before releasing you. “Come on, we need to get the kids and figure out which one of them locked us out.”

“My bet’s Sarah,” you hedge, leading the way into your house.

“Nu-uh,” your husband disagrees, following you in. “It was definitely Maggie.”

You pause, looking over your shoulder at him. “Loser does dishes?”

* * *

You grab a dish towel from the linen closet and dance your way into the kitchen.

You throw the towel over Steve’s shoulder who’s already elbow deep in suds and place a kiss to his cheek. “Have fun with the dishes, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


End file.
